


You and I

by completeinzanity



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completeinzanity/pseuds/completeinzanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the drama and conflict that Josh and Geoffrey deal with; both in their personal lives and in their relationship. Don't they deserve a bit of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Throws of Passion

Geoffrey and Josh laid on the bed, sparingly covering themselves with the blanket. A small draft of cool midnight breeze drifted into the room, covering both boys’ skin in little goosebumps. Josh’s goosebumps in particular were of complete focus to Geoffrey. At this very moment, with the boy he loved so very much; the boy that he would literally give everything up for, the only thing on Geoffrey’s mind was satiating Josh’s goosebumps with the warm feeling of his lips and tongue.

Geoffrey slowly shifted forward from the position he had settled himself comfortably in; him the bigger spoon and Josh the little spoon. He had learnt from the first time that they had slept together that Josh preferred to be the little spoon; Josh however, had never said anything because he was so nervous at having a boy actually be sleeping in his bed. Geoffrey slowly made his way to Josh’s shoulder, nipping carefully at it so as to make sure he didn’t wake the boy.

Josh was content with blissfully going off to sleep after a raunchy session of sex, even though Geoffrey was somewhat saddened that Josh wasn’t going to lie with him, and bask in the glorious afterglow of the sex they shared. Despite this, Geoffrey loved Josh; he always had, even when Josh had clumsily asked if Geoffrey wanted to talk about his father getting arrested again. Even though he was a sobbing mess, the fact that Josh asked, cemented to Geoffrey the fact that Josh actually cared, even if at that point he was purely asking in a platonic way.

Geoffrey knew exactly what he was doing; his warm lips enveloping Josh’s bare skin. Sucking softly at the skin across Josh’s arm, his lips traveling almost instinctively to try and make their way across every inch of Josh’s skin. To cover the cool skin in the warmth that only his mouth could lovingly provide. Trepidation crept into Geoffrey’s senses when Josh shuffled against his body, but all fear was vanquished when a soft, pleased moan escaped Josh’s lips. Geoffrey started to make his way to Josh’s neck; the skin there soft and supple. Josh’s neck was the area of Josh’s skin that was softer in comparison to most, and comparatively it was also the area that Josh was most sensitive. Geoffrey had a field day when he made Josh cum in his pants purely by sucking the living hell out of the flesh of Josh’s neck. 

Considering the sensitive nature of Josh’s neck, Geoffrey opted to not linger his affections in that area, fearful that dong so would wake his lover out of the bliss of post-sex afterglow sleep that Josh was captivated in. Instead, Geoffrey settled with burying his face between the crook of Josh’s neck, taking a moment to take a deep inhale; drowning his senses in all that was his boyfriend, Josh. Wrapping his arms around Josh’s waist, Geoffrey settled himself comfortably knowing that lying like this, lying protectively with him, that no one could take Josh away from him.

* * *

2:05 am.

The tick tock of the coo-coo clock in Josh’s bedroom that Geoffrey had given him as a present, forever drummed into insanity in Geoffrey’s mind. Geoffrey was nowhere closer to being able to sleep; constant shifting to try and find a comfortable position only made his attempts more difficult and futile.  
Unfortunately, with the tossing and turning, came the inevitable friction between himself and Josh’s body. Namely, the friction between his crotch and Josh’s ass. He decides that he might as well up the ante since he was already at this point, so Geoffrey grinds himself against Josh’s ass, happily feeling his own growing erection slide against the crack of Josh’s ass cheeks.

* * *

There’s a slow, but methodical movement that Josh can barely feel, but the warmth of the movement made up for the fraction of friction he felt against his ass.  
Josh slowly becomes aware of his surroundings; the darkness of his bedroom, the coolness of the draft coming from the window. Running his hand over his face and tousling his hair through his fingers, Josh comes to the realisation that the movement belonged to a certain boyfriend who lay asleep next to him. Or at least he thought was supposed to be asleep.  
Josh is painfully aware of what Geoffrey is trying to accomplish, and damn well if Geoffrey isn’t doing a half-ass job at that. 

Admittedly Josh was flattered that even now Geoffrey still couldn’t keep his hands off him. Josh always had a hard time believing that people could find him attractive, even more so when someone as jaw-dropping gorgeous as Geoffrey should any inclination towards him. He was making attempts to overcome his irrational fear, Tom even bought him one of those self-help books on how to become a more self-confident person. With a title like “How to Stop Worrying and Start Living”, how could he go wrong?

* * *

Despite Josh’s progress in accepting his newfound affections, now wasn’t the time to bask in the glory of the situation. Josh was sleepy. Josh needs sleep. So does Geoffrey.  
“No, no- Geoffrey we shouldn’t-” His words getting cut off by the alluring sensations of Geoffrey palming his hands at his crotch. Josh can feel Geoffrey’s hand trying to grab their target; desperately trying to overcome the enemy that is Josh’s sweatpants. Geoffrey has a plan, one that not even Josh could ignore.  
“Trust me babe, you’ll love this...” Geoffrey’s strong yet delicate fingers made their way underneath the waistband of Josh’s sweatpants. The warmth of Geoffrey’s fingers are soothing against his own cool skin, and the expectant nature of the movement excites Josh; Geoffrey always knows what makes him come undone. 

Josh giggles as Geoffrey playfully nibbles behind his ear.  
“Come on Geoffrey, please...” Geoffrey’s hand thankfully stops just before Josh’s raging erection; his fingers playfully tangling themselves amongst Josh’s public hair. Josh is relieved that Geoffrey doesn’t simply grab his cock straight away, otherwise Josh wouldn’t last a second under Geoffrey’s grasp. The relief is short-lived however.

Geoffrey’s warm, strong fingers slowly move their way down to wrap themselves over the shaft of Josh’s cock. Geoffrey slowly squeezes his hand, applying pressure he knew would drive Josh crazy. Josh’s eyes roll in the back of his head as his body involuntarily arches up to meet Geoffrey’s hand. Geoffrey smiles faintly at himself at the reaction he gets out of his boyfriend, and continues to stokes slowly up and down Josh’s shaft; his thumb brushing past the head of Josh’s cock. The sensation makes Josh jump in place, but Geoffrey’s free arm is holding Josh in place; right against his own body. 

The intense softness and warmth of Geoffrey’s breath against the nape of Josh’s neck sends shivers down his spine. Josh is reduced to nothing but moans and heavy breaths under Geoffrey’s hand. Geoffrey peppers Josh’s neck with kisses as he slowly jerks Josh’s cock to the rhythm of his kisses; twisting sensually up and down, drawing more and more moans out of his boyfriend. Beads of precome start to form from Josh’s cock, and start to stain Josh’s thin sweatpants. The musky smell draws Geoffrey into an inevitable frenzy, his senses glazed over, and his hand now working over Josh’s cock to the intensity of his own deep breaths and inhales. 

With the dexterity of his body, Geoffrey uses his legs to flip Josh over onto his back, and plants his lithe, muscular body between the legs of his boyfriend. Geoffrey cups Josh’s lower jaw and kisses his boyfriend as passionately as he can; mixing his tongue with his boyfriends in an amalgamation of need and lust.  
Josh bites down on his bottom lip and stares intensely at Geoffrey; hooded eyes full of lust and desire. Geoffrey knows that this means that Josh wants to do anything and everything with him, so he slowly strips his shirt off; making sure that he leaves a more than lingering moment of the glory of his exposed abs and chest for Josh to enjoy. Josh runs his fingers through the curvature of Geoffrey’s abs, tracing around his well defined six-pack. Once down to absolutely nothing, Josh can’t help but stare in absolute awe at the god of a boyfriend he has; Geoffrey’s broad shoulders, chiseled chest and arms, immaculate abs tantalise his senses, and a glorious cock standing at full attention; keep him begging for it all.

Geoffrey motions to take Josh’s clothes off, and Josh does so obediently, stripping away the thin cotton shirt he was wearing, and the precome-stained sweatpants he was wearing. With both boys completely nude, now was time for the fun. Josh’s hands roamed all over his boyfriend’s body as they kissed, and Geoffrey couldn’t ignore his raging erection any longer. Precome of his own started to spill onto Josh’s body; the scent of both their precome left a heavy musk in the air.  
“I need to blow you.” Geoffrey asked desperately. “Uhh, yeah. Ok.”  
Josh shuffles to give Geoffrey more room to settle himself comfortably on top of him. Geoffrey starts by placing kisses on Josh’s neck, then down onto his chest.  
He pays close attention to Josh’s erect nipples, and sucks on each carefully; generating a lustful moan from Josh. Swiveling his tongue around and around each nipple, taking little moments here and there to use his teeth to nibble on them, drives Josh almost insane. Josh mews in delight, and lets out satisfied moans and grunts.

Geoffrey splays himself right between Josh’s legs, and massages Josh’s inner thighs to get him to complete relax under his touch and care. Slowly but surely, Geoffrey takes Josh’s cock in one hand, while bracing his other firmly on top of Josh’s stomach. Geoffrey presses the head of Josh’s cock against his top lip, and kisses softly against the shaft. He can feel Josh’s restlessness as his fingers twitch anxiously against his own thighs, yet Geoffrey reassures him by waffling their hands together. 

Sticking his tongue out, Geoffrey has a taste of his boyfriend; somewhat salty with a hint of soap.  
Licking up and down Josh’s shaft causes Josh to bucks his hips towards Geoffrey’s face. Geoffrey couldn’t wait any longer and sucks at the head of Josh’s cock, making Josh yelp at the sensation. With the head of his boyfriend’s cock between his lips, Geoffrey mischievously swirls his tongue around and around, causing Josh to shake at the now overbearing sensation. Geoffrey can now taste the boys precome on his tongue, and he can’t get enough. Hot sweat dots Josh’s body as his boyfriend drags out every action and sensation; wrecking the boy and putting him back together with those emerald eyes that look up at him every once in a while. Seeing his boyfriend like this; looking at him while sucking his cock, does wicked things to Josh.  
Taking the base of Josh’s cock with his hand, Geoffrey takes Josh’s entire cock in his mouth, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend all the way down his throat. He sucks furiously up and down the entire length, twisting his tongue as he does so, earning a hand tugging in his hair to encourage him to keep going.  
“Oh my god-” Josh cries out in pure ecstasy. His whole body trembles under Geoffrey’s mouth. “That is amazing.” Geoffrey continues at his pace, bobbing up and down until the point where his nose hits the base of Josh’s cock, and he is nuzzling against his pubes. Josh can’t help but to grip harder; both at the blanket in his free hand, and his Geoffrey’s hair in the other. His knuckles going white, at the intense focus he is trying to put thinking about something other than the amazing feelings of his boyfriend’s blowjob. Josh’s vision starts to become hazy; the borders of his eyes slowly fading to white, while faint stars start to dot his vision. Just before Josh is at the point of cumming, Geoffrey thankfully pulls off his cock to look at his wrecked boyfriend.

“Does this feel good?” Geoffrey asks with a mischievous smile as his jerks minutely at the the base of Josh’s cock.  
“Oh-” Josh’s own face beaming from the complete attention Geoffrey is paying him “most definitely, yeah.” Geoffrey laughs at that comment, and rewards Josh with kisses to the head of his glistening cock.  
“But now-” Josh returning a mischievous look, “now it’s my turn.” 

He flips himself over Geoffrey; now straddling his hips, grinding his ass against his boyfriend’s hard cock. Josh plays drums his fingers against Geoffrey’s chest; brushing gently against each mound of muscle down his chest and abs. Josh reaches behind him to grab at the shaft of Geoffrey’s penis, and tugs at it; the sensation causing Geoffrey to hitch in breath and try and thrust towards him. Geoffrey now breathing haggardly as Josh teases Geoffrey by placing the head of his penis against his own puckering hole. Rubbing in small circles around his rim sends shockwaves throughout Geoffrey’s body.  
Josh slithers seductively down Geoffrey’s body, situating himself between Geoffrey’s spread open legs, his cock pointing at attention directly at Josh; leaking at the head, begging to be used and devoured. The absolute lust in Geoffrey’s eyes is immobilising; the patient wait for Josh to take him apart is unbearable, so he places his hand gently against Josh’s cheek, and with his thumb, directs Josh slowly towards his cock; circling around his lips, coating them in his spit to get them wet enough for the impending blowjob.  
Josh places his lips seductively around Geoffrey’s cock, savouring the taste of his boyfriend’s precome as he licks all around his cock. Josh braces his hands right at the v-of Geoffrey’s hips, and licks curiously at Geoffrey’s balls; bathing them in his spit. Sucking each on in his mouth, Geoffrey’s body starts to tremble slightly, a thin film of sweat now blanketing his skin. Josh nibbles playfully at Geoffrey’s inner thigh to calm him boyfriend down, then continues sucking Geoffrey’s balls, until a trail of precome travels all the way down the shaft of his penis, and mixes itself in Geoffrey’s spit as he sucks and licks to Geoffrey’s oblivion.  
Geoffrey can barely contain his ecstasy as he stares imminently at the ceiling, trying to draw in enough breath to keep his mind off what was happening in front of him. Josh could help but stare as he noticed Geoffrey’s erratic breathing. Their eyes locked into one another, and both boys offered a cheeky smile to one another; nothing could be more perfect than this moment they were sharing right now.

Josh left little kisses amongst Geoffrey’s inner thigh, and takes into view Geoffrey’s hole; puckering at the sight. Josh stripes his tongue from Geoffrey’s balls all the way down to the rim, earning a sharp hitch in Geoffrey’s breath. As Josh slowly circles around and around Geoffrey’s tight hole, Geoffrey starts grip tightly at the sheets. Probing the tip of his tongue, Josh enters Geoffrey’s hole, enjoying the tight ring of muscle slowly relaxing itself and letting him in. Josh buries himself deeper and deeper until he’s nose deep in Geoffrey’s balls; tongue deep inside Geoffrey’s hole; surrounded by a velvety warmth.  
Geoffrey can’t handle the pleasure surging through his body, and starts to jerk off his painfully neglected erection; pumping it a few times to take the edge off. Every single lap of Josh’s tongue slowly takes Geoffrey apart, leaving him in unintelligible moans and curses. Every time Geoffrey tries to regain his composure, Josh hits a new spot inside him that diminishes any shred of control he’s tried to conjure up.  
“I-“ Geoffrey pants heavily, “I need you to fuck me-“.  
Josh stops what he’s doing, and looks quizzically at Geoffrey; never has his boyfriend ever him to fuck him. Taking Geoffrey’s cock in his hand, pumping slightly, he looks at his boyfriend; a beaming smile plastered over his face.  
“Are you sure?”  
Geoffrey nods with a matching smile beaming on his face. “Yeah.”  
Geoffrey reaches over at the night stand to grab Josh a condom, and Josh scrambles under the bed to find his hidden stash of lube. Geoffrey tears open the condom, a look of joy on his face as he does so; like a boy in a candy store. He slips on the condom over Josh’s cock, rolling it down all the way to make sure it won’t roll out of place. Josh pops open the lube bottle and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers. He warms up the lube between his fingers, and slicks his cock up with it. Geoffrey grabs the bottle, and pours a generous amount straight down on his perineum; and Josh stares in awe as he watches the lube trail down to his boyfriends hole. Geoffrey quickly rubs the lube around his relaxed hole, and shoves two fingers into himself to fully open himself up. He grabs Josh’s head forcefully; sticking his tongue down Josh’s throat while desperately kissing him, as he fucks himself a little on the two fingers inside his hole.  
Josh taps his dick against Geoffrey’s balls as he tries to align himself to Geoffrey’s hole. Slowly he enters his boyfriend, loving the feeling of his boyfriends tight hole sucking him deeper and deeper. Geoffrey can’t help but close his eyes and tilt his head back in pure pleasure. The moment Josh leans down to drape his body over Geoffrey’s, Josh bottoms out inside Geoffrey; the head of his cock barely brushing against Geoffrey’s sweet spot. Rocking his hips back and forth, Josh takes in the amazing heat surrounding his cock, and starts to rock faster and faster as he can feel Geoffrey open up for him. As Josh fucks him deeper and deeper, Geoffrey cups Josh’s face in his hands, pecking his boyfriends lips lightly as Josh starts to hit his prostate at a consistent pace.  
Josh can feel the pressure build within his cock, continuing to fuck his boyfriend like this is not going to help him last any longer. Moans and cries of passion fill the air, as both boys lose themselves to insatiable feeling of sex they’re sharing.

“I think I’m going to cum” Josh whispers against Geoffrey’s ear, fucking his boyfriend at a deep and intense pace; their bodies moving in a synonymous pace with one another.  
“Cum for me then.” Geoffrey seductively replies, hands roaming Josh’s back; a hand placed firmly on one of Josh’s ass cheeks; pushing Josh inside him deeper and deeper.  
Josh could hold out no longer and pulls out of Geoffrey quickly, rolling the condom of himself, and jerking himself at a furious pace. Jerking wildly, Geoffrey couldn’t do anything but encourage his boyfriend to cum; whispering him dirty nothings; trying to get him to climax.  
“Yeah baby, cum for me… Come on baby, I know you can do it… Show me how much you love me baby… Yeah that’s it, cum for me…”  
Josh’s body starts to shake as he can feel his vision blurring into non-existence; his hearing becoming a minute blur of nothing.  
“I’m cumming!” Josh screams, as one final brush of his thumb over the head of his cock was all that it took for him to shoot.  
“Ah- ah- …AH!” Spurts of warm cum shoot all over Geoffrey’s body underneath him; ropes of thick cum splattering all over his abs and chest, some even hitting Geoffrey in the face.  
Josh can’t handle this immense pleasure as he screams loudly as he shoots cum all over the place.

Coming down from his post-ejaculation high, Josh looks at the mess he made. Cum was all over Geoffrey; his abs, chest, even his face. He laughs weakly at him, and kisses his boyfriend in a blight of pure happiness. He tastes his own cum mixing within their spit as he kisses Geoffrey; it tastes somewhat sweet, and a little bit tangy.  
“That was-“ Josh looks down at his boyfriend, giggling slightly “…amazing…”  
“Yeah it was.” Geoffrey replies as she scoops up the remaining cum on his face, sucking it eagerly in his mouth. Josh playfully swats his boyfriend as he does so.  
“Ew Geoffrey, that was gross.”  
“You taste pretty good you know.” Geoffrey replies. Both boys burst into uncontrollable laughter.

After a quick break, Geoffrey scoops up the remnants of Josh’s cum on his chest and abs, he lubes up his dick with the cum, and points his dick straight up in the air.  
“Are you serious?” Josh asks, slightly out of breath.  
“Come on,” Geoffrey coos, as he rubs tenderly at Josh’s thighs. “you know you want to.”  
Josh grabs the lube bottle quickly, and pours a generous amount into his hand, and coats his hole with it. He then jumps quickly to Geoffrey’s lap, positioning himself to ride Geoffrey. He bends down to draw his boyfriend into another kiss, as he guides Geoffrey’s cock into his own hole.  
Geoffrey can’t help but moan as he breaks through the tight ring of Josh’s hole, smiling to himself as he quickly bottoms out in Josh’s hole.  
“It’s so fucking good.” Geoffrey remarks, as he braces his hands firmly at the sides of Geoffrey’s hips. Thrusting up swiftly, Josh yelps in surprise. Pleased at this response, Geoffrey continues to thrust up into Josh, continually doing so with a purposeful pace. Almost relentlessly, Geoffrey thrusts inside Josh, as Josh moans and screams Geoffrey’s name over and over again, as he bounces up and down on Geoffrey’s cock. Geoffrey can’t help but stare in amazement as Josh bounces up and down on his cock; from just at the tip all the way to taking the whole thing in one graceful bounce. Beads of sweat roll down Josh’s chest as Geoffrey continually hits his prostate with every thrust.  
Geoffrey sits up, bracketing one arm around his lower back, and the other around Josh’s ass. He fucks Josh deeper and deeper until Geoffrey starts to lose a sense of coherence; moaning Josh’s name over and over again. As Geoffrey’s cock gets buried deeper and deeper, Josh can’t help but grab Geoffrey’s hair and kiss him with furious passion. When his cock hits Josh’s prostate, his languished moans break through his kisses with Geoffrey.  
Geoffrey can feel himself losing control of himself; his thrusts slowly becoming more and more erratic. He feels the pressure building at the base of his cock, knowing full well that he was about to cum. Out of seemingly no where, Josh clenches himself while riding Geoffrey, and Geoffrey completely looses it.  
“FUCK!” Geoffrey screams as he shoots a huge load deep within Josh’s ass. Spurt after spurt of warm cum floods Josh’s insides, and moans as he feels every single spurt shooting inside his boyfriend. Josh leans down and kisses Geoffrey just as the last of Geoffrey’s cum has finished spurting inside him. 

Once Geoffrey comes down from his high, he brushes the stray stands of hair out of Josh’s face and looks at his boyfriend with complete contentment. Josh wiggles his hips, finding a comfortable position for himself when he lays down against Geoffrey.  
“Don’t you want me to pull out so you can find a better position?” Geoffrey asks lovingly, as he runs his fingers through Josh’s hair.  
“I like it when you’re inside me.” Josh replies contentedly.

“So hey, can we-” Josh asked, slightly out of breath, having to pause to get the words out of his head and his mouth, “..finally go to sleep now Geoffrey?”  
“Of course,” Geoffrey pecked Josh on the lips one final time, and settled himself with his boyfriend in his embrace; arms wrapped tightly around him “whatever you want.”

* * *

Both boys were entangled within one another, their legs interlocked and Josh’s head tucked sweetly against Geoffrey’s chest. Geoffrey’s heartbeat a soothing rhythm to Josh’s slumber. With hooded eyes, Geoffrey slowly blinks himself away, and is greeted by the sight of his boyfriend. 

“Good morning babe” Geoffrey beamed at his boyfriend. A smile that was guaranteed to reduce Josh’s knees to jelly, was plastered all over his face; no sign of it faltering whatsoever.  
“Hey there..bumpkin” Josh retorted half-asleep, his eyelids still heavy from just waking up from a refreshing sleep.

The rays of morning sun that streaked into the room through the small opening of the curtains by the window, basked the boys in their warmth. 

“Bumpkin?” Geoffrey wrinkled his nose at the new nickname Josh gave him today. Who knows when Josh would lose interest in the name and give Geoffrey a new one. It didn’t matter to Geoffrey though, Josh could call him anything and it still wouldn’t change the way that Geoffrey felt about Josh.  
“Yeah..bumpkin.” Content with himself, Josh lay eagerly with a smile on his face “like it?”  
Geoffrey rolled his eyes, he couldn’t help but let out a laugh at his goofy boyfriend. He chastely pecked Josh on the lips.  
“Love it.”


	2. With your Feet on the Ground, and your Head in the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is a romantic fairytale; even Josh and Geoffrey have to deal with their demons.

Josh awoke to the smell of burning bacon and overcooked eggs. The unpleasant ashy smell in the air caused a tight twitch of his nose. Geoffrey was normally a decent cook; he had cooked Josh and Tom spaghetti before, so finding out that he was burning and overcooking was worrying. Josh got up out of the blanket and pillows he had created for himself in the middle of the night, and headed into the bathroom to fix himself up.

Brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Josh had to deal with the unpleasant experience of having to watch himself in the mirror. Josh was never any good at looking at himself; all he saw was pasty skin and an underwhelming physique. The more and more Josh was being critical of his appearance, the greater the force he was applying to brush his teeth. Josh was brushing so hard that droplets of toothpaste were splattering the mirror.  
“Fuck…” Josh muttered under his breath, as he tried to find a spare hand towel, or dirty shirt to wipe the mirror off with. Unlucky for Josh, the only things in the hamper were the clothes Geoffrey recently place in there; his underwear. Josh sighed deeply; mentally noting this moment as one of the cons of a boyfriend who only wore underwear to bed.  
“Sorry Geoffrey.” Without any other option, Josh swiftly grabbed Geoffrey’s underwear and wiped the toothpaste off the mirror. Josh pondered as to whether what he just actually cleaned the mirror, or just made it even more dirtier? The thought however, was too complex considering this was just the beginning of the day, so he spat out the frothy toothpaste in his mouth, rinsed his mouth with a quick gargle of water, then patted down his hair from its matted mess.

Grabbing his shirt and sweatpants from last night, from the floor beside the bed, Josh headed down to the kitchen to find out why his boyfriend was ruining his breakfast.

* * *

Josh entered the kitchen; a sole frying pan with the contents of his burnt breakfast slowly being cooked to oblivion lay solely on the stovetop. Geoffrey however, was nowhere to be found. Josh pondered aimlessly at the situation in front of him; would Geoffrey just leave the food burning here for no reason at all? Or was Geoffrey even the one who made this breakfast in the first place? Josh heard a voracious scream come from the living room, so he saunters towards the living room, wondering if his problem might just be answered.

Sitting with his eyes glued to the T.V. watching an AFL match, was Josh’s boyfriend Geoffrey.  
“OH FUCK OFF REF! HE WAS FUCKING OFF-SIDE, YOU BLOODY COCK-EYED FUCK!” Geoffrey shouted as his arm lay tense on the arm rest; fist balled up in anger.  
Josh pondered lightly as he realised his boyfriend was partly almost naked on the couch; wearing nothing but a Collingwood jersey. Honestly, there were times were Geoffrey weren’t so amazingly gorgeous, that it made Josh question how anyone could have made someone as beautiful as him.  
In an effort to shift his boyfriend’s apparent tense mood, he sits himself next to Geoffrey, placing Geoffrey’s arm around his shoulders.  
“Hey babe” Josh offers as he kisses Geoffrey swiftly on the cheek.  
“Oh hey babe, it’s the start of the AFL season, you know, Collingwood vs. Freemantle?” Geoffrey replies not taking his eyes off the match.  
“No uh..” Josh tousled his hair lightly “no I didn’t know. I’m not much of a sports fan, you know that?”  
Josh is now starting to get somewhat irritated. He came to ask Geoffrey about the burning breakfast, but now he’s cuddled up in against his boyfriend watching some football game.  
“Geoffrey?”  
No response. Josh tries asking again, this time placing his hand on Geoffrey’s inner thigh to get his attention.  
“Geoffrey, babe?”  
Geoffrey responds by moving Josh’s hand away and rubs Josh’s shoulder soothingly. “Not right now babe, the game’s on.”  
Enough was enough, Josh needed to get to the bottom of this. “Geoffrey? Did you make breakfast this morning?”  
“Yeah, why babe?”  
“Because well…” Josh slowly tries to put it in a way that wouldn’t be too devastating for Geoffrey, “it’s burning.”  
“Oh fuck.” Geoffrey’s eyes blared as he ran off towards the kitchen.

* * *

“It’s all burnt Josh…” Geoffrey exclaims as he stares at the food he tried to make for himself and his boyfriend. Geoffrey felt like a complete loser. Why couldn’t anything go right for him? He wanted to show Josh so badly how much he meant to him by making him breakfast. To prove to Josh, and more importantly himself that he was the kind of boyfriend that Josh deserved.  
“It’s alright babe,” Josh interlocked his hand in Geoffrey’s and placed his head on the crook of Geoffrey’s shoulder.  
“No it’s not alright!” Geoffrey pulled himself away from Josh. “Every single time I try and do something nice, something has to fuck it all up. Why Josh? Why does this keep happening?”  
Geoffrey was now in a state of panic, his breathing felt erratic; like he had to force his body to take every single new breath. His vision became more and more tunnelled; like the edges of his sight became blurred and out-of-focus. His hearing became almost non-existent; the pounding of his heartbeat reverberating in his ears. He felt a sense of hot anger envelop his entire body; he balled his hand into a fist, trying to stop himself from losing control.  
In an instant Geoffrey couldn’t take it anymore and had to find away to release his anger. He punched the wall right behind Josh; scaring him. 

Josh couldn’t believe what had just happened. He saw a side of his boyfriend he never thought existed.  
“What the hell Geoffrey?”  
“Don’t Josh.” Geoffrey had to remove himself from the situation he put himself in, and made his way back into the living room, “just don’t.”  
Josh followed his irate boyfriend to the living room, and pulled his arm to swing him around so he could talk to his boyfriend face-to-face.  
“Josh seriously, just leave me alone for a sec okay?”  
“No Geoffrey, what’s going on? Why are you freaking out like this?” Josh took Geoffrey’s arm and tried to rub it soothingly.  
Once again Geoffrey pulled away from Josh’s grasp and ran his fingers angrily through his hair.  
“Ok Geoffrey seriously.” Josh was now concerned about Geoffrey, what was going on with him? “what the fuck is going on?”  
“IT’S YOU JOSH!” Geoffrey screamed right in Josh’s face.  
Josh had no idea how to respond, he just stood there in a shocked silence.  
“Every time Josh,” Geoffrey started to calm down a little; but the seething rage was still there, Josh could see it behind his eyes “every single time I try and do something nice for you, it just gets fucked up. I don’t even know why, it’s just what always happens. It’s like there’s some kind of force out there in the world telling me that this-us… shouldn’t happen.”  
“What? No…” Josh replied in disbelief “Do you seriously believe me to accept that? Geoffrey, you’re the one thing in my life that I know I can depend on. My mum’s in a fucking mental home because she tried to commit suicide. Not even fucking once Geoffrey, three fucking times. No one knows what to do, not even dad; who is torn between dealing with my mum’s problem, as well as  
his life with Mae and their baby.”  
Josh starts to tear up, his fingers and lips quivering slightly “And now you tell me that things between us aren’t working for you? I need you Geoffrey. I need you because I love you.”  
“Please…” Tears ran down his face, staining his cheeks. “please don’t leave me.”

“I’m sorry Josh. You know that all I ever wanted was for us to be together; to give you the best and worst of me. But right now, I don’t know what to do.”  
Geoffrey himself also started to tear up. Never for any second did he ever think of how Josh felt in the relationship. Sure he had shit to deal with in his life, but he always seemed so composed; so put together. He felt almost jealous at that fact; Josh barely knew about his stuff that was going on in his life. Mainly because he barely talked about it, but he felt that if he did, it would be too much for Josh to deal with. 

Everything with him seemed so overwhelming; his dad was in jail again for beating his mum again. He knew that his dad wouldn’t have tried it again, but he went back to old habits and started drinking again. It all seemed so sudden; a few beers here and there after dinner. Then it became half a pack. And then it escalated to the point where he’d steal money off him to buy some more.When his dad couldn’t find the money, that’s when he started to take out his aggression on his mum again. That’s when he left. He had to get out of there again.

* * *

The two boys stood face to face with one another. Both had no idea how to fathom what was happening right in front of them. Geoffrey felt the need to get out of the house; try and compose himself without fucking things up further.  
Josh on the other hand needed to understand why Geoffrey was acting the way he was. This was his boyfriend; the man he loved. There was no way he was letting him go without a fight. 

"Geoffrey, just talk to me. Tell me whatever it is that is wrong." Josh asked pleadingly at his boyfriend. A sense of desperation overwhelmed him, "just don't leave."  
"Don't leave me." 

An uncomfortable silence blanketed the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it :)


End file.
